Through the woods
by Lelouch'sshadow
Summary: Two girls lost in the wood...what do you expect?


I opened my eyes slowly rubbing my cheek as the afternoon sunlight hit my eyes. I laid on the ground,trees all around me brown tree leaves were everywhere. i sat,i looked at my hands,red,red of blood they were, my back ached in pain. i looked down at my right leg which bleed constantly, i grabbed the long dirty blue scarf around my neck and tied it tight around my leg. im confused where am i? i thought to myself.I slowly stood up trying to walk straight but my leg did not allowed me to, i turned around,the truck was almost ashes,i opened my eyes widely "no,shinji?, shinji!" i walked as fast as i could to the truck with the hopes of shinji to be alive, i roughly removed the door but she wasn't there not even her ashes if she had burned to death. but i can't, i can't rememeber the accident,how did it happened?,where in the world am i? how had i scaped from my death?, was shinji dead?.

The afternoon was starting to turn into dark,I luckily had my small brown messenger bag with me, a waterbottle, a flashlight, a notebook, a book and two pens, i grabbed the water bottle and washed my bloody hands and then took a big gulp,half water in the water bottle. im sure there had to be a river or something around here, it was a forest, woods place, i turned on the flashlight, then turned it off to save the battery, i followed the small road up ahead of me hoping to find a way out of this misery, i walked straight up sound of the dead leafs got louder as i walked upon them, the pain in my leg decreased and i could walk fine now without almost crouching.

Now,it was dark the stars were not enough light and the moon was not a big help, the night got colder and colder the cold breeze going through my body made me shiver, my long dark hair wen't infront of my face, the wind got worse my hair got in tangles, i guess it was better since it didnt got in my way that much anymore. i turned on the flashlight, trees all around, the small road was gone,where do i go?. I walked randomnly through the woods but nothing, i couldnt find a way out now. I kept on going, Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me, could it be shinji? was she alive? "shinji!,shinji is that you?!" i said out loud *step crunch crunch* the leafs made their crunchy sound as i walked. I stopped to take a second look for shinji*crunch crunch* "huh?" now i was frightened Yet I could still feel eyes watching me...

"Shinji stop..just come out im tired of this please" i said loud as i looked around with the flaslight"...behind me i could feel a breathing in my neck, i cleared my throat and turned around slowly...

"BOOOO!"

"AHH!"i jumped and scramed loud

"HAhaha Oh Amoni, hahhaha are you okay?"

"W-why! would you do that!, ugh! well the good thing is that you are okay,shinji im so happy you are okay!,where were you?!"

"Oh, im sorry i worried you.I went in the look for some water and special leafs and eatable plants, you were all hurt and dirty i needed to find some things to cure you atleast from what i know".

"well,im fine now, thank , lets get going and find a way out of here"

"Yes ma-am"

we walked together holding hands making sure to stay together

we walked and walked for a long time "Amoni when is this going to end! im seriously tired there has to be a way out!" shinji exclaimed "we just got to keep going okay?, There has to be a way out anyways we can't stay stuck here forever"

"okay"

as we got deeper into the woods my eyes got tired, everything was so silenced the darkness was deep, the air was cold. "i think we should rest right now" i said to shinji while rubbing my eyes

"alright, wake me up when you are up k? alright" she turned around, her back now facing me. I closed my eyes.

**i ran out of the truck as fast as i could as far away as i could

BOOM! the truck explded i fell to the ground unconcious**

"AHHHHHHH! Amoni! HELP! HELP ME!" i stood up fast "shinji?! shinji!" " Amoni! hel-" i could see a large shadow walking away "stop!" i ran to the shadow...it disapeared.

shinji disapeared the shadow had her, killed her for sure.

i cried, i cried i cried, Frightened I started running. i couldnt bear it i had to leave this place,I ran as fast as i could not caring if branches scraped my body... suddenly i tripped over a large broken branch. Getting up I looked around to see nothing but darkness.

Everything was silent exept for my breathing and the sound of my heart pounding.

but something had grabbed hold of my ankle.

Falling face forward I felt myself getting dragged. Flailing my legs. I couldn't break free.

I fastly grabbed the pen out of my messenger bag and reached to stabb one of his large tentacles which came out of his back. he letted go for a couple seconds and i started kicking trying to get up and ran.

the large man turned around slowly and started walking towards me normally.

i ran even faster now, realizing he had no face and still he could see me.

I looked back and he wasn't there anymore. I stopped as i heavily panted with my hands on my knees.

i looked up to take more air...He was standing right infront of me. I knew this was my last breath to ever take

because in a couple of seconds i would be Dead.


End file.
